


have yourself a merry little christmas

by timeladyleo



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli Secret Santa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyleo/pseuds/timeladyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the cartinelli secret santa exchange. Pure, christmas fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have yourself a merry little christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For bouzingo.tumblr.com - hope you like it and have a terrific holiday!

The L&L Automat always got done up for Christmas. The decorations were never big or expensive, but they were plentiful and Angie always helped put them up, stringing tinsel in loops in the windows as though she were dressing a set for the stage. She would sing as she did it, humming along to the Christmas songs coming through the radio. Every so often she turned to wink at Peggy, whenever the line was one that could be directed at her. 

How Broadway didn’t want her, Peggy would never know. If it were up to her she’d accept Angie just from the way she danced and smiled around the restaurant, her voice put aside. Not that it needed be, it was amazing - melodic and soft, one that you could listen to all day. Which was something Peggy intended to do. Several times she waltzed past Peggy, getting her coffee and telling her “I’m certain we have mistletoe around here somewhere.” 

It wasn’t particularly busy considering it was nearly Christmas. Though perhaps not best for the restaurant, Peggy found it good for her because it meant she could sit and watch Angie who could come over to chat to her. Peggy was more than content to sip her coffee and watch the steam swirl off it as though following Angie’s lead in dance, though it was a bonus for Angie to sit across from her and smile. 

“How are you liking our Christmas menu, English? I helped make it myself.” Angie beamed at Peggy as she pretended to scan the menu very critically as though she hadn’t already looked at it a hundred times. 

“I’m liking the look of it.” Peggy said after a moment, unable to keep her face from softening as Angie grinned. “I must say, Christmas is a lot bigger here than in England, not that we don't celebrate it. It’s just you lot seem to celebrate everything in style.” 

Angie pretended to be offended, something that’s hard when you’re trying not to giggle. Before she could respond she was called back to work, so she stood with a shrug and told Peggy she’d be back. Peggy was just pleased that she was allowed to sit there, and that spies seemed to get Christmas off. It was either that or that the bad guys wanted Christmas off too. Either way, it gave Peggy and excuse to lounge about and to watch her girlfriend at work. 

It was nearly closing time when Angie joined Peggy next, sitting down with a sigh, tired from being on her feet all day. “I’m so glad I’m not working tomorrow! It will be nice to spend Christmas with you back home.” She smiled at Peggy over the table. Peggy slid her hand slightly towards Angie, stopping on remembering it wasn’t usual to do so, in public anyway. 

“I’m looking forward to it too.” For a while they sat, watching as the few remaining customers filtered out, leaving them alone. Peggy took note of the way the fairy lights shone on Angie’s face, just simple white ones but making her look more radiant than ever. So distracted ,Peggy realised that Angie had started talking to her again and she hadn’t been listening. 

“... lucky to get the day off to go, what with it being Christmas time and all. Maybe the festive season will bring me luck.” Peggy guessed she was talking about an upcoming audition, most likely the one just after Christmas that she had been quietly looking forward to for weeks. Peggy had half a mind to sneak into the room and make sure she got it - it was what she deserved. 

“From what I’ve heard, they’d be mad to turn you down again.” It might have been the fading light, but Peggy was sure she could see a faint blush break out over Angie’s cheeks. 

“Now don’t be silly, they know what’s best, and if I’m not right this time I’ll just try again until they want me.” This was what Peggy admired most in Angie, her ability to take criticisms as not a fault of her, but as a fault of the other person. She could see she was good enough, it was only a matter of time before anyone else saw it. Peggy certainly saw it. 

“They should want you.” Peggy bit her lip before the ‘just like I do’ slipped out after it. From Angie's face, it looked like she’d done a terrible job at hiding this being her true meaning. Angie smirked and held out her hand.

Peggy took it as the stood, taking comfort in being together as they headed for the door. “Maybe you can show me your singing voice back home, Peg.” Angie teased with a wink. Peggy just laughed. 

\---

The best part about the ‘no boys upstairs’ rule was that no one suspected a thing when Peggy stayed in Angie’s room. It was safer to do that, it was too much of a risk if Angie saw all her secret agent stuff. Besides, Angie had stolen some of the decorations from the automat and strung them up. In one corner was a small tree with only a star on the top - paper but still, Peggy thought, beautiful. 

They’d had dinner downstairs, as close to a festive feast as they could have. Angie had stolen a few potatoes and set them out on a napkin. The radio was on softly, playing a soft, slow Christmas song. At first Angie only hummed, taking Peggy’s hands and swaying gently back and forth with her. Peggy smiled, appreciating how the faded light made Angie’s face look like it was glowing, like she was some sort of angel. 

At least, that’s what Peggy liked to think of her. 

As the song went on, Angie grew in confidence, singing properly if quietly, pulling Peggy in close to dance with her. Peggy didn’t resist, pleased to be so close to Angie. “I’m afraid,” she whispered. “that I don’t know to dance.” 

“You’re doing just fine, Peg. Follow my lead.” Angie closed her eyes, picking up the song again and leaning into to Peggy as they danced, turning around in sweeping circles, their arms becoming more intertwined until their faces were almost together. Peggy looked up to see Angie’s eyes still closed as she sang though the song was long over. 

Angie seemed to feel Peggy looking at her and opened her eyes. They looked into the other’s for a moment before Angie’s features softened and she whispered “Peg, you’re gorgeous.” Peggy averted her eyes, feeling her face burn. Angie pulled away, still with Peggy’s hand in hers and pulled her towards the window and the tree. 

Slowly she pointed up, waiting for Peggy’s eyes to follow her hand. On seeing the mistletoe, Peggy grinned, looking back to Angie. She reached out to touch Angie’s face, silently asking to pull her in. Angie didn’t hesitate, leaning in to press her lips to Peggy’s. Time slipped away as they kissed, the even drawing on until the only thing that mattered in the whole world was each other kissing in the soft light of the streetlights.


End file.
